


Snakes Forming a Train

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: One Daniel, two lamiae. Who is the victor?





	Snakes Forming a Train

On request by Proziomix031.

 

_Three Lamias one Daniel_

_Proziomix031_

_Hi, i'm here in name of my friend he reads and adore your fanfictions, he wanted me to request one because he is shy._  
_He wanted main guy to be named Daniel and to be ganked by three Lamias (he really like snakes)_  
_Can you do that ?_

 

Fetishes: titjob, titty fuck, tit wank, tonguejob

 

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, lamia

 

_NOTE: Sorry, Proziomix031, but I’m having trouble with thinking of a way to make the third lamia appear in the story and let it make sense as well. I’ll stick with two of them for now._

 

Daniel stepped out of his home, knapsack on his back and his family behind him. His mother was wiping away her tears, and his father – the stoic, silent man who had raised him with the right values, discipline, and ideals, was in the doorway with his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder gently to calm her down. He had grown to be a tall, strong young man of eighteen, ready to take on the world and be the man his father had wanted him to be.

His mother rubbed her face on her handkerchief, sniffling. ‘Take care, son. Don’t fall into trouble, don’t pick fights, and don’t –’

His father placed a hand on her shoulder. ‘He’ll be fine. You always fuss too much.’

‘And you always care so little!’ his mother groaned, burying her head in his shoulder and rocking herself back and forth. ‘He’s so young and innocent, he’s leaving home for the first time, and we don’t know if he’ll ever come back!’

Daniel rolled his eyes. ‘Mother, if I was that innocent, I wouldn’t have bought the lucky charm you gave me from that hawker.’

His mother sobbed harder. ‘I just wanted you to be safe, honey!’

Daniel raised the locket from his chest where it hung around his neck. ‘Jehoshaphat, Mother, it was a little gem made of plastic and hung on a string! And that swindler charged you a hundred shekels for it! Do you know how long that would’ve got me by?’

His mother wiped her nose on the handkerchief his father gave her. ‘I-I’m sorry, son, I thought it would work! He was so convincing, wasn’t he?’

His father rolled his eyes. ‘No.’

His mother broke down again. ‘I wanted my little baby to remember me on his first journey with the protection of his mother’s love!’

Daniel nodded wearily. ‘That’s why I’m wearing this contraband, Mother.’

His mother gave him a teary-eyed glare. ‘It’s not contraband! It’s filled with my love!’

Daniel turned the locket sideways and started shaking it up and down, his hand under its shiny surface as if to catch something, raising an eyebrow sceptically at his mother.

His mother wiped her eyes, her glare never leaving his face. ‘You know you can’t find love like that!’

His father chuckled and pulled his wife closer, kissing her on the cheek. ‘Come on, now. He’s grown up and can do without love. Or at least, he’ll find someone else to love him apart from us.’

That really set his mother off. ‘Oohhhhh, my baby is so grown up now! He’ll find someone, settle down, and then forget all about his aging parents! We should cancel this quest of his right now! Darling son, please come back!’

Daniel hastily turned his back on home with a hurried ‘Goodbye, Mother’ and ‘Goodbye, Father’, and started walking down the path, his mother still sniffling and his father waving calmly from the doorway.

He would never get to his task if he kept battling his mother. He was of age now, and he could be doing what he wished within legal limits.

His goal was to become the greatest adventurer and monster hunter who had been alive.

 

****************

Daniel walked along the path to the forest, staring at his map. It said there was a completely straight path through the forest leading to the other side, where he would find the town he was intending to reach and stay. He would find a job there and then train to be a warrior. It seemed good enough.

The only problem was the monsters.

He knew they were waiting for him out there. Lustful, beautiful, bewitchers of men. He couldn’t count how many of those hapless denizens had been kidnapped and seduced by them on their way from this very forest. They were enchanting, or so he had seen by peeking at a centaur bathing at the riverside once. He had blushed after five seconds of seeing her G-cups being soaped up and washed down, and run back home deciding to come back six hours later when his erection had gone down, or when he came enough times. Whichever came first, no pun intended.

He didn’t mention anything to his parents, of course, since they were all from a strict Order upbringing. They noticed he was rather distracted, however. He seemed lost in thought the entire day, and gave strange answers every time his mother or father asked him a question. At dinner, he cautiously asked them their views on marriage, and was instantly barraged with advice and warnings on how not to fall for a maiden or demon’s temptations, especially a nonhuman woman who didn’t care about his money but would take away his soul and virginity, and human ones who would be attached to whatever his job paid. He simply blinked, nodded, smiled, said ‘Yes, Dad’ or ‘Yes, Mum’ to whatever they said, and repeated that for three hours. He went to bed more confused than ever as to what he should do.

He decided to forget about the incident at the river, and never mention anything about it to anyone. He was kind of afraid of being ‘corrupted’ by a mamono, since the Order always told ominous tales of them being changed or turned into beings who would be bound for hell.

Daniel walked to a tree stump and looked around, checking for peekers. There didn’t seem to be anyone to disturb him while eating, so he took out his lunch from his knapsack, spread it on the stump, and sat down. After a few more cautious glances around, he started eating, stopping occasionally to look around for danger signs.

In the middle of eating, he thought he heard hissing sounds a few times and leaped up each time, looking around for 360º. He couldn’t see anything, and while he was tempted to look behind the rocks and trees which people could use for hiding, he didn’t want to abandon his lunch and risk it getting cold or someone else eating it. There didn’t seem to be other hungry people or vultures hovering around, but he knew if he started checking the rocks, he would remain paranoid for the next few hours and lose his lunch by wandering off ten miles away from where he was. His stomach growled, reminding him of why he was here. He turned around resolutely and started walking back to the stump, his fists at his sides as he tried to figure out why he was getting the jitters.

He sat back down at the tree stump and continued eating, his eyes darting right and left nervously. He really didn’t want to think about someone capturing him or running off with him under their arm, although after recalling what the centaur did to her knockers, he wasn’t completely averse to the idea of her capturing him and then galloping back home with him on her back so that he could reach out to squeeze her tits and nipples, feeling the creamy flesh sink inwards with the pressure from his hands and then perhaps massage some oil into those huge, white –

Daniel gasped and jerked back to Earth, realising how close he was to a sinful life of thoughts in hell with a fork-tongued succubus who would be cracking a whip and grinning at him sadistically when she told him to jump into a cauldron full of simmering pussy juices, which was a standard punishment in hell. You would even have to bathe and baptize yourself with it, the succubus laughing as she pushed her trident down on your head and dunked you into the cauldron, the juices sizzling when they came into contact with your body and causing you to get so aroused that you would ejaculate spontaneously into the cauldron multiple times. The succubus would control every bit of it and force you to cum on command, or use her tail to rub around your anus and occasionally shove it in up to your prostate when she wanted to see the cauldron turn nice and cloudy. 

Daniel shivered at the thought of how sinful (and delicious) this hell was, and then stood up. He brushed his hands off and folded up his knapsack. He placed it over his shoulder and began walking away.

As he got up, he heard a sweet, lilting singing voice. He looked around and saw a maiden’s nude torso sticking out from behind a rock. Her mouth was open and spouting a melody in a language he had never heard before. Her voice was mesmerising and beautiful, in an eerily nonhuman way.

That didn’t bother Daniel. In minutes his knapsack was over his shoulder and he was stumbling towards her, eager to hear more or at least have her hold on to him while she sang in his ear. He couldn’t believe how her voice sounded. It was incredible. It was perfect. He just had to get closer and listen to what she was like.

Daniel reached her in minutes. She smiled at him and continued singing, the notes resonating in his chest and reaching his brain like a love potion. He grabbed the top of the rock, bringing his face close to hers. She reached out and cupped his cheek, smiling sweetly at him without any pause to her song. He shut his eyes and listened to the soothing melody, a hypnotized smile spreading across his face. He opened his eyes and smiled back at her. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her what her name was and what she was doing here, something caused his breath to stop and his heart to freeze.

The maiden was only human from the waist up, her perfectly flat belly and alluring D-cups forming a lovely sight over the rock. However, below that was thirty feet of twisting, serpentine scales and a tail with a rattle at the end. She giggled when she saw his attention drawn to it and wiggled it at him. He half wondered if she had an ass he could gaze at above the tail, but then recalled that he was being hypnotised by one of the very monsters whom his parents had warned him about. He tore his eyes from her lower half and opened his mouth, but all that came out was a croak. The serpent woman laughed and stroked his cheek.

‘Hello there, young traveller,’ she said. Her voice was soft and gentle, like her touch. ‘What do you think on seeing a lamia for the first time? Turned on, disgusted, or shocked? Because you’ll be shocked and disgusted at how much you’re turned on because of me soon. I guarantee it.’

Daniel could barely open his mouth to respond. Her eyes were bewitching him.

With an effort born from supreme effort and struggle, he turned around and ripped his eyes from her bounteous cleavage, shown as her naked breasts were swinging in front of him like two bouncy melons. He ran towards the next rock, panting with exertion and excitement on first seeing a woman’s body. 

He heard the sound of slithering and twisting behind him, and turned around. He was shocked by how easily the woman was keeping up with him. She was slithering behind him, her tail pushing against the ground and easily giving her a speed to match his own. 

‘Silly boy,’ she giggled, moving at him with surprising speed for a snake. Then again, she was bigger than one and had the intelligence of a human. Maybe more. ‘Don’t you know what a lamia is capable of? I won’t harm you, but I can crush your enemies’ ribs to toothpicks. I will love you, but I can drain you of every last drop of energy you have and leave you panting on the ground without any fluids. I can be your best friend, and yet a strict Domme who will be merciless with you in bed. Don’t you want me? I can be all you dream of, and yet there will be visions which you’ve never had, and will never want to. I promise you’ll enjoy all of them.’

Hell no. Daniel thought he was better off committing suicide than consorting with a monster. He reached the next rock and rolled behind it, intending to sneak to the opposite side as the lamia tried to find him and then run back home. He decided his quest was useless if a monster girl could catch him this easily when he was adventuring for barely half a day.

The lamia paused as she looked around for him. She began slithering around the rock. Daniel started edging away from the side she was moving to and shuffled to the other end without too much noise.

‘Come out, come out, wherever you are,’ said a singsong voice. ‘I won’t huuuuuuuuurt you. Come to Mama.’

Mama, indeed. Daniel tiptoed to the other end, squatted down, and laid his back against the shiny portion of the rock. He kept very still, praying the lamia wouldn’t notice him. 

The shuffling sounds of her scales against sand stopped. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. Maybe she had given up looking for him. Maybe she was looking behind the wrong rock. Maybe she was –

A shadow flew over him, darkening a portion of the sand in front of him. Daniel gaped at it, and then looked up, dreading the sight. 

He wasn’t wrong. The shape of the shadow was a dead giveaway.

The lamia was flying over the rock instead of moving around it. She landed on the sand near him, and giggled as she slithered over to him. However, as she stood in front of him, her smile changed to a pronounced scowl, as if she was seeing a huge spot of dirt behind him.

‘What are you doing here, freak?’ she said. ‘Let go of my man!’

My man? Daniel turned around to see what she was glaring at, and was almost paralysed with fright.

The shiny thing he was leaning on was another lamia’s scales. She was smiling down at him like he was a meal ready to be devoured. Which he was, though more in the raunchy sense.

‘Flock off, pointy-eared denticles,’ replied the second lamia, her tail wrapping lightly around Daniel’s arm. He flinched as her touch closed around him, though he said nothing. ‘I found him and he’s mine now.’

The first lamia ground her teeth and took a step – slither? – forward. She had a slight blush on her cheeks and looked ready to give the other a drubbing. ‘Tell her I found you first, cutie! Behind that rock where I drew you with my singing!’

The second lamia laughed. ‘You probably scared him off into my arms with your singing. Tell you what, why don’t we compromise?’

The first lamia’s ears pricked up. ‘Ummmm … okay?’

The second lamia flicked her tail at Daniel’s pants and they fell to the ground, severed from the middle. He yelped and put his hands over his growing boner, activated from watching both lamiae’s naked breasts jiggling in front of him. A second later, the first lamia had slashed through his underwear with her tail too.

‘Well, since we got one piece of clothing each from him …’ said the second lamia.

‘… we’ll compete for his affection using our bodies,’ finished the first.

They both slithered forwards and squished Daniel between their bodies. The first one mashed her tits into his face. The second pressed them on his crotch, giving him an instant boner and making it rise between her soft breasts. She cooed in happiness on seeing him react, even though Daniel had his eyes shut tight and was whimpering that his parents didn’t want to see him commit any sinful acts with anyone.

‘Does my cute man need some release?’ she asked, starting to stroke his member with the tip of her tail. He was leaking precum all over her breasts.

‘N-no!’ gasped Daniel, struggling to resist the stimulation the two lamiae were giving him. Both of them redoubled their efforts at that. The first lamia was soon tickling his stomach, making him giggle and thrash around in her arms. She pushed her nipples into his mouth as he opened it to laugh and made him suck on them. The second lamia used a gentle, rhythmic stroking motion as she rubbed her breasts against his now fully erect manhood, guiding it into her cleavage and squeezing him between them. He was harder than diamonds very soon, thrusting between her orbs and moaning softly as he begged for release. 

‘It’s all right,’ she cooed soothingly to him, using her hands to press her breasts around his stiff member. ‘Mama won’t let you go high and dry. Cum for me, dear. Be a good boy and squirt your hot load wherever you want to. Don’t hold back now.’

Daniel felt his release coming to the surface. He cried out into the first lamia’s nipple as his hips pistoned in and out of the second’s cleavage. He felt himself about to ejaculate. Within seconds, milky white drops of semen began to shoot out of his glans, shooting right across both lamia’s skin and sticking there much to their delight.

Daniel moaned and grunted into the mouthful of tit he had, splashing his warm seed all over the second’s breasts. It was copious. Large strings of whiteness were splattered all across the soft orbs of the lamia, stretching from nipple to the opposite side. Semen was pooled between her cleavage, visible as she held up her breasts to show the sticky white ejaculate spread all over their centre, and started rubbing it into them. She used her hands to rub her breasts against each other, smearing the clear fluid into her milky white skin, and then ran her hands over her globes repeatedly, stroking them like she was playing with their softness. She massaged the wetness into her skin, moving her palms in small circles as the semen began to encrust and dry into her orbs. She used her fingertips to take off a few drops from the sides of her breasts, and then rubbed them gently into her nipples, smiling at Daniel to see his reaction. She was not disappointed by the second boner he sprouted, swollen like a tumour and aimed right at her mouth. She would love nothing more than to take him between her lips and suck him off until his length imploded, but there would be time for that later. Lots of time.

She leaned forward, still cupping her breasts in her palms, and began rubbing them over his glans, cleaning off the semen pooling there. She jiggled her orbs with a few new shiny strands on them, and then leaned down. She pressed her own face into her boobs and licked the remaining stickiness off them, letting out a small gasp as she almost orgasmed at the delicious taste of his thick sperm. She could have tasted him forever for the rest of his life, and she intended to do it starting now. 

She leaned forward and ran her tongue along his penis, slurping some stickiness from the base and taking a bit off his hole. She kissed the tip gently and it twitched in arousal, his longing moan telling him how much he wanted her touch. She licked his sack gently, cleaning it of any little droplets of white and the taste of his spirit energy as she moaned herself with how strong and rich he smelled. The musk of his scent was making her light-headed, and she could not resist. She buried her face in his crotch, licking and sucking his dangling cherries and sucking away at that fine rod of his, taking care to lick and kiss on his head as often as possible. That action made him moan and twitch each time she did it, and she giggled and patted him on the head with every adorable reaction she got. She couldn’t wait to feel him cum in her mouth next time. It had felt so lewd, so naughty, to let his first load wash over her large cups. She couldn’t wait for his next orgasm.

When she was done tasting his warm, delicious load, she rose up and smothered him in her breasts, now covered in her own saliva. The first lamia was already squishing him in hers, so Daniel was now covered in soft, squishy breasts which surrounded him wherever he turned. The feeling was odd and perhaps even claustrophobic since he couldn’t breathe very well, but he felt comfortable and loved even while their globes were covering him. He couldn’t explain why, but it now felt right.

‘I think he can do with some more orgasms, right, sis?’ said the first lamia.

‘He certainly can, and I think he’ll be having a train of them tonight,’ said the second, licking her lips. ‘And tomorrow morning, and night, and the day after that, and after that, and maybe forever. His penis can’t wither with our energy until we want it to. And we don’t.’ She stroked his freshly sprouted erection, the bloom of youth giving him the energy to keep it up.

Daniel moaned into the wobbly titflesh surrounding him, feeling them press in on him harder as the lamiae hugged him to them tight, stroking and caressing every inch of his body. These mamas wouldn’t let him go without some quality orgasms, and he hoped he was up to the task. If not, well, he knew it didn’t matter.

Their demonic energy and determination would keep him and his penis up until he had satisfied both of them anyway, so he had nothing to worry about apart from dehydration, a sore pair of balls, and a cock which wouldn’t work for a month or two. He was prepared to pay that price, though. 

As long as these lamiae ran a train on him, he would give them the fuel for it.

 

The End


End file.
